Northern Lights
by ewankenobi2002
Summary: Got this from a scene in "A Beautiful Mind". The Northern Lights have decided to put on a show for you and a cirtian General.....


A/N: Okay this little stories owes some credit to that one scene in "A Beautiful Mind" where Nash shows the stars to Alicia. That was a beautiful scene and it just demanded a General fic to be written about it. I hope you enjoy it!!!

Northern Lights

You stare up at the night sky, enrapt in the show it's providing you. The Northern Lights have decided to grace you with their presence this evening. They flow across the velvet sky like rivers of white chiffon. 

The bright stars twinkle above you, and seem to smile down upon you. The lights suddenly shift from a soft white to a blue-green and the rivers dance in patterns that mystify the mind and please the eye. 

"What are you thinking about, Love?"

"The sky" You reply, not taking your eyes from the magnificent sight above you, that the heavens themselves are providing.

You feel him shift behind you so where he is no longer laying down, but now, is sitting next to you, his strong cleft chin hovering just above your right shoulder.

"Has you ever been to them all?" You ask him, still staring at the dancing rivers of now orange-blue, and the golden stars.

He chuckles, "No, Love, I haven't. I doubt I ever will. No one has, I think" He replies.

He takes your finger and traces a patter in the purple-blue sky.

"That" he says "Is DeOnte"

"DeOnte?" you repeat.

"Yes, DeOnte. She's the goddess of Beauty. I think that tonight, she has done a wonderful job in providing it, don't you Love?" He asks you.

You turn so you can see his eyes. Even though it's dark outside, on the little hill that the two of you sit on, his eyes still show a bright blue.

"I never took you as one to believe in mythology, Obi-Wan" You tell him.

You are rewarded with another of his small chuckles, "Well, being a Jedi, you get to go to a lot of different planets. You eventually pick up little tid-bits here and there about the planets religion." He explains.

"Oh." You turn back to watch the stars and the lights.

"Pick a shape or animal" You hear him whisper in you ear.

"Why?" You ask

"Just pick one" He says smiling.

You give him an odd look, "Okay.....a heart"

His smile deepens and he looks up at the sky, and contemplates it, as if looking for something. His smile soon turns into a grin, when he's obviously found what he's looking for.

He takes your hand in his, making it to where your forefinger is pointing. He points it up to the sky and slowly, traces a perfect heart out of the glittering stars.

You gawk at the stars, then at him. His grin is now completely goofy, and he's enjoying the fact that he's mystified you.

"How did you do that?" You ask him.

He chuckles again, "Pick another one"

You look back up to the sky and try to think of something not so easy, "An umbrella." You say, smiling playfully as to say "lets-see-ya-find-that-one"

He looks up to the sky again. He cranes his neck to get a better view, and then he stops. He smiles again and looks down at you. 

Again, taking your hand, he traces out the most perfect looking umbrella you ever seen, out of stars. 

"Did you use the Force to do that?" You ask him, giving him a suspicious look.

He smiles again "Of course not, Love. It's impossible to move the stars with the Force."

"Oh. I wonder though....." You laugh at your own naive ways and settle back to looking at the lights and stars again. You've always loved stars and planets, and your happy you get to share it with the one person that means the world to you.

He wraps his arms around your waist, and pulls you back to where your leaning up against him.

Your snuggled deep within his traveling robe, and when you lean back into him, your face is covered by the soft fabric. It smells like him. Like vanilla and spice. And then theirs that unforgettable and indescribable smell that all males posses.

"I'm glad your home, Obi-Wan." You tell him.

Just because your not looking at him, doesn't mean you can't see the soft smile on his face, "I'm glad I'm finally home to, Love" Obi-Wan tells you.

You settle against his chest, and your breathing becomes in time with his. This is the first time, since the war started, that you and him have had any time alone together. He being a General, and you being a Healer on a different ship, you don't get to see each other very often. And you miss him dearly.

But right now, that's put aside, away in the deep, dark corners of your mind, to hibernate, till you both have to part.

Right now, it's just you, him, the stars, and the Northern Lights. 


End file.
